


Desert Love Song

by siehn



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was far too easy to entice Hiei into the game.<br/>Prompt: Desert races, lightening, and oasis fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> For Yo.
> 
> Written for the help_japan fic auction on Lj.  
> Word Count: 1015

He growled playfully, blocking the flying kick to his face, and grabbed his opponent by the foot, flipping him away. “C’mon, Hiei,” Yusuke called, grinning, pleased, “is that all you got?” He didn’t wait for an answer, holding still only long enough to watch the shorter demon land on his feet, crimson eyes open, and glaring. He wasn’t fooled though; the glimmer of pleased excitement in Hiei’s eyes was easy to pick out, knowing him as well as Yusuke did. The fire demon loved a good fight, and he hadn’t protested when Yusuke had shown up at his door to drag him out into the desert.

He bolted, unleashing the tight hold on his energy as he sped through the desert, grinning when he noticed the black blur that kept pace too easily. It felt good to let go, even a little, and know that Hiei could take it, wanted it, even, and fuck--

He laughed, free and easy, when a heavy weight slammed into him from the left, and sent them both tumbling into the sand, skidding across it until Yusuke’s back landed against the bark of a tree, hard, and he huffed, looking up into amused crimson as Hiei stared down at him. One eyebrow was raised, and he was practically radiating smug, the bastard.

“I totally let you do that,” he told him, giving a half-hearted swipe towards the black-clad legs, which made Hiei snort, and step just out of reach. Yusuke counted the small reaction as a win.

“Getting slow, Yusuke?” Oh, that was a taunt, a challenge, and like Hell he was going to just let that go, and Hiei knew it. The smaller demon showed a little fang, smirking at him, and damn, that was hot. “Do I need to go easy on you, _my Lord?_ ” Hiei asked, eyeing him and yeah, that was definitely mocking. It lacked real bite, though, more on the teasing side than anything else, and the toushin grinned.

“Ahw, you do care!” he joked, shifting his stance minutely, knowing the other demon would catch it anyway. “Okay, short-stuff,” Hiei twitched, and it was _awesome_ , “show me what you got.”

The lightening flashed, low over the horizon, and probably too close, but all it did was illuminate Hiei as he charged, the light painting him in shades of black, and blood-red to match his eyes, and fuck, Yusuke had never wanted anything so bad in his life. He pushed forward to meet him head on, his control shredded just enough to almost depose gravity, and the air crackled around them as the sand kicked up, but Hiei didn’t even hesitate. They met in a fury of blows, fists flying too fast to really follow but for instinct, and intimate knowledge of each other’s fighting skills; neither gave ground, and to any outsider it might have looked like a crazed, frenzied death match, but they knew how far to push it, and how far past that they could go.

It was a dance, an intricate movement of steps, and give, and take, and they were well versed in the flow, and pull of it, and damn, but Yusuke was enjoying this too much. Hiei was right there, pressed too close, but personal space had never been much of an issue with Yusuke before, and he sure as Hell wasn’t going to start making a deal of it now, when he had exactly what he wanted. He didn’t pretend otherwise, or make excuses for the arousal he knew the other demon could probably smell, and oh, fuck, Hiei’s own eyes were dark, and Yusuke grinned, feral, when the fire demon twisted him around, jerked him back against his chest.

“Something to say, Yusuke?” Hiei’s voice in his ear, low and rough, made him shiver, but he just laughed, glancing side-long towards him before he growled, low, and felt the demon behind him go still. He’d been waiting for that; it was deceptively simple to twist out of his grasp, reverse their positions, and press himself against his partner, all suggestive cant of his hips, and teasing touches that had Hiei growling at _him_.

“You know it ain’t gonna be that easy, Hiei,” he laughed, running a hand through that spiky hair because, well, obviously Yusuke could only resist so much. He managed to dodge the elbow aimed for his ribs, snorting amusement as he leapt out of reach, crimson eyes glaring at him all the while. He watched, fascinated, as Hiei’s gaze flickered away from his face, crawling down his body, and lingering over what he knew were the freaky demon-markings that had scrawled his heritage all over his body the moment he’d unleashed his energy. “See something you like?”

Hiei smirked, meeting his eyes again, and that was all challenge, acceptance, and anticipation, and his pupils were blown wide. “Should have known you’d play hard to get,” he snorted, shaking his head a little, and Yusuke grinned because yeah, this right here? This is what he wanted; Hiei loosening up, relaxing, letting that fucking steel-enforced wall down for him. “Fucking drama-queen.”

“Hey, I’m just not that kind’a girl, Hiei,” he grinned, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of the other demon against the backdrop of the oasis, and lightening, and jeeze, he was kind of the most gorgeous thing Yusuke had seen in a while. “You love it,” he added, completely confident, and counted it as a win when Hiei just rolled his eyes, and gave him a ‘hn’ in return. “Catch me if you can,” he laughed, darting off into the sand without looking back.

Hiei would follow, and maybe Yusuke would let him catch him, but probably Hiei would do it anyway. They never had been very good at holding anything back with each other, and it didn’t make any sense to start now, when things were just starting to heat up, and get interesting. Yusuke wasn’t worried about keeping it that way; they’d managed far more difficult tasks than this, and Hell, to be honest, they’d been doing this since they met.


End file.
